Clashing Swords
by Rezuna Kitsune Of Ice
Summary: Link and Zelda defeated Ganon... Link defeated Gornon to save Tetra... Now what, you ask? They're both back! Link has decided to go off on his own to find Ganon and Gornon to stop them from fullfilling their evil desires, and they're after Tetra! COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

**The Legend of Zelda**

**Clashing Swords**

By Rezu-chan 

Authors Note:

**Rezu:** OK, I decided to change the title, and make this a whole different kind of experience... **LoZ: Eternity** will probably wind up being the Three-quel! Heeheehee!

**Rown:** All right, so what's the idea this time, **Rezu-sama**?

**Rezu:** I'm glad you asked, my dear **Rown-kun**! The idea this time, is that I thought **Eternity** was a little bit _too_ boring for our own good. So I decided to do this instead.

**Rown:** Well then, what do you say we get things started?

**Rezu:** I say that's the best idea I've heard all day! And I just came back from a funeral!

**Rown:** Really?

**Rezu:** Yeah, but that's not important! The important thing is that if you don't stop being so nosy, I'll have to kill you and replace you with my other Custom Character, Sarge.

**Rown:** All right, all right!

**Rezu:** Let's get started! Tell the people the Disclaimer, **Rown-kun**!

**Rown: ** **Rezu** does not own **LoZ: WW**, or any of the characters in the games. She only owns this fic, **Gornon**, me, and all those **annoying little fairies** that always stopped **Tetra** and **Link** from telling each other their feelings from **LoZ: Awakening Spells**.

**Rezu:** All right! Start the **Chapter**! **Chapter One: Extremely Surprising**!

Chapter One An Ordinary Beginning 

It had been two, long years since the defeat of Gornon: Son of Ganon. The Triforce of Power no longer existed, and the Triforces of Courage and Wisdom had rule over the land.

The kingdom once with no name now was called Trirule, in remembrance of the lost Kingdom of Hyrule and in honor of the Triforces. Even though it was a boy dressed in green and a female captain of the Pirate Ship who saved the land when it was called by nothing, there was still no King or Queen.

The now sixteen-year-old Link walked through the Black Haven. His once bare hands now had long brown gloves with his Power Bracelets over them, and an abnormally strong steel sword had replaced his Light Sword.

He walked around in those Iron Boots, and a firm grip on his Steel Sword. The sword was held over his shoulder as he walked down the darkened trail. Link was looking to go to the Fairies Fountain in the Black Haven because his best friend, who just happened to be his _girlfriend_, needed to speak with him and the Fairy Queen.

He looked up at the trees covering the sky from view, smiling dreamily as he thought of the girl he loved. Her soft blonde hair curled up into a bun, beautiful blue eyes, and the Bokoblin that was chasing after her... Wait a minute...

"Link!!" the girl shouted, trying to keep the white towel wrapped around her from falling as she ran toward him.

She got behind him, her shoulder-length blonde hair bouncing as she did the turn. Putting a soft hand on his shoulder and using the other to hold up the towel, she spoke.

"Why is there a Bokoblin here? They all disappeared when Gornon was defeated..."

Link shrugged, trying to hide his blush. It seemed as if Tetra had gone for a dip in a Hot Spring before she would go to the Fairies Fountain to meet up with him. He took a deep breath before looking to the Bokoblin and doing a Jump Attack with his new Steel Sword.

The Bokoblin was pushed back up the trail, but it came back down, and Link was ready. He did a horizontal slice from both the left and the right, then jumped up and did two vertical slices. The Bokoblin fell to the dark grassy ground, black blood spilling out of it.

This was really not a sight Tetra should have been seeing, so she turned and covered her eyes.

Link, on the other hand, just narrowed his eyes at the dead Bokoblin. Soon the lifeless enemy turned into purple smoke, leaving nothing with a Joy Pendant in its place.

The warrior clothed in green smiled, sheathing his sword, picking up the Joy Pendant and walking up to his girlfriend.

"It's been quite a while since we've gotten any more of these, hasn't it?"

Tetra turned her head to look back into his bright blue eyes. Blue stared into blue, and then she smiled.

"Yeah, it sure has..."

Link's smile curled into a smirk as he put the pendant away and put his hands on her bare shoulders

"Were you taking a bath when you were attacked?"

Tetra blushed, looking away from him but nodding. Both of her hands now held her towel tightly and shakily. Perhaps she was thinking that Link would try to get it off for his own amusement.

Link put his fisted left hand to his hip and put the other over his eye.

"Aw man... And I missed it..."

Tetra narrowed her eyes, taking one of her hands and slapping him.

"... Pervert..."

Link laughed nervously, rubbing his slapped cheek. Just then, the sound of magic filled the area. He looked up and around, soon seeing the Fire Fairy fly up to them.

"Link, Tetra... The Fairy Queen will see you now..."

The two nodded, walking back up the trail and toward the Fairies Fountain. Tetra was still dressed with nothing but a towel, and Link was doing his best to ignore his screaming hormones to throw the damn cloth off of the girl. Who knew what news the Fairy Queen had for them this time, but usually when the Messenger Mezuno called them to her, it was important.

**Author's Note:**

**Rezu:** All right, it was short... And I went a little overboard with the Hentai, but hey... I'm a Nut! -b

**Rown:** You really are, **Rezu-sama**... I can't even believe that you created a serious character like me...

**Rezu:** Serious? I'll show you serious...

**- Flash Back -**

**Rown:** Hey Gornon, what's up?

**Gornon:** Uhh... Nothing much, Man... But... err... You've got bananas in your ears...

**Rown:** What?

**Gornon:** Dude! You've got bananas in your ears!

**Rown:** WHAT?!

**Gornon:** I SAID YOU'VE GOT BANANAS IN YOUR EARS!!!!!!!

**Rown:** Still can't hear you! I've got bananas in my ears!

**- End of Flash Back -**

**Rezu:** I rest my case...

**Rown:** You're an idiot...

**Rezu:** No, I'm not. You are! And I've got proof!

**Rown:** Crap...

**Rezu:** Haahaa... Anyway! That's all for now! - Bye!


	2. Fairies Fountain of Unwanted Information

**The Legend of Zelda**

**Clashing Swords**

**By Rezu-chan**

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**Rezu:** OK! I'm back with the next chapter!

**Rown:** But only, this one may be a bit lemony... I didn't even know that **Rezu-sama** knew how to write Lemons!

**Rezu:** That's because I don't... You're an idiot, **Rown-kun**! I can't write Lemons! All I can do that is the least bit close is to make **Tetra** and **Link**—Wait! I can't say it! I'd be giving it away!

**Rown:** **Rezu-sama**, let's just start the fic so the Readers can see just how it'll all turn out...

**Rezu:** Right, right...

**Rown:** **Rezu-sama** does not own LoZ: WW or any of the characters in the games. She only owns me and the characters she makes up for the fic.

**Rezu:** Start the Fic! **Chapter Two**! **Fairies Fountain of Unwanted Information**!

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Fairies Fountain of**

**Unwanted Information**

Magical sparkles flew around this beautiful area of the Black Haven. Glowing lights of different colors flew all around the glittering water of the Fountain. This, indeed, was the Fairies Fountain.

The magic flew around in the middle of the fountain, soon forming a woman with beautifully long hair. She would lie on her stomach in mid-air, a hand under her chin as she looked toward the couple standing on the land.

Link slowly waded into the water, Tetra following behind him. The two floated in the water until they were but seven feet away from the woman who was the Fairy Queen.

"Hero of Winds... Princess of Hyrule... True Royal Couple of Trirule... What information I have may surprise and disturb the both of you..." Fairy Queen spoke, closing her eyes and frowning slightly.

Link bowed his head and spoke.

"Queen of Fairies, the sort of Information you have could not be as horrific as what had happened two years ago to Tetra and I."

"Young Hero..." she began, shaking her head. "From what my Messenger Fairies have gathered from around the country, it's come to my attention that the holder of the Triforce of Power has returned..."

Link and Tetra looked up at the Queen with widened eyes. Memories of how Link had defeated Ganon with the help of Zelda came to his mind, then how he literally murdered Gornon to save Tetra.

"What are you talking about? I sealed Ganon away by crushing the Master Sword into his head!" he began.

"... And he slashed the heck out of Gornon, so how on earth could the Triforce of Power be back?" Tetra finished with a question.

"That, young Princess, I do not know... But what I have heard is that both Triforce of Power holders are back somehow. And you, Hero of Winds, must set out to defeat them as you have done time and again..." Fairy Queen declared.

Link sighed, looking at the water in front of him. He saw the ripples going across his reflection, showing him a wavy version of himself.

"Something told me that my work was not yet done... My destiny is to protect the world and the ones I love, but my Destiny seems more like my Fate..."

He stared even more into his reflection, and then he saw something he truly did not expect to see. Instead of seeing himself, he saw the boy with brown hair and green eyes. The boy who had a huge scar running across the side of his face thanks to Link's Light Sword.

With widened eyes, he splashed at the water, gulping. Looking again, he saw himself. Blonde hair, blue eyes, green hat... Yup, everything was there.

"Hero..." Fairy Queen began. "The water of this Fountain shows the future, and it seems that you have seen the young evil's reflection instead of your own..."

Link looked up at Fairy Queen with worried eyes.

"What will happen to me, Queen of Fairies?"

"You must find the young evil, and defeat him once again. Only then will your reflection become reality."

Link blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Hero, you must go now... The young evil and his father grow nearer with each passing minute..." Fairy Queen sighed.

"Come on, Link! We have to get going now!" Tetra said; her whole body under the water except for her head.

Fairy Queen shook her head. "I am sorry, young Princess... But you mustn't go with the young Hero..."

"What?! Why not!?"

"It is because of his future that I think it would be best that you stay here at the Fountain with me and the other Fairies... The Hero must go alone, so you are not harmed in this process."

"But my Queen---!" Tetra began, but the Queen silenced her with a motion of her finger.

"You will be safer here..." the Queen of Fairies looked to Link. "... I will give you two some time alone before your departure, young Hero..."

The Queen's giggle and laugh filled the Fountain as she twirled around as if dancing, and then disappeared into a burst of magic sparkles.

Link sighed, suddenly hearing Tetra scream quietly. He turned his head immediately, only to see that Jezuka: Fairy of the Sea and Mezuno: Fairy of Flames had taken her towel away from her.

That same smirk he had on earlier appeared yet again on his lips. He swam over to his girlfriend before she could move, wrapping his arms around her bare body from behind under the cool water. Link placed his chin on her shoulder, talking softly into her ear.

"So you finally got that thing off..."

Tetra blushed very red, feeling his hot breath on her ear. Without any clothes on, or even a towel around her, she really did feel cold. She moved in backwards to get closer to Link's warm, clothed body, even if they _were_ in slightly cold water.

Link pressed his lips to her neck, kissing her gently as he held her close. His sensitive pointed ears twitched at every low moan the girl let out in pleasure. He smiled as he continued, but then he stopped, turning her around and staring into her beautiful blue eyes.

"Tetra..."

"Link... I'm going... to miss you... so much..." the girl stuttered, tears forming in her eyes and slowly spilling down her cheek.

Into the fountain's water went her tears, creating ripples once more, as it was earlier. Link put his arms around her again, pulling her closer and hugging her tightly.

"I'll miss you too, Tetra... And I hope that you don't even think for a minute that I'm not missing you..." he spoke.

"I know... But I just wish I could go with you..."

"I still have your Pirates Charm, you know! We could communicate for a while, at least until I'm out of range..." Link said with a frown.

"Link, I want you to know... That I'll always love you..."

The boy nodded, pulling out of the hug but cupping Tetra's chin and kissing her full on the lips. Every inch of passionate love they shared for each other was expressed in this kiss.

The sound of magic was heard through the air once more, and the boy let go of both the girl's lips and her body, being pulled backward toward the magic sparkles. The Queen appeared once more, hugging the young Hero.

"Hero, this has been your last encounter with your lover for a very long time. I will send Mezuno and Rezuna with you on your quest, and only when you've defeated the evil that waits to claim your life may you be able to come back to the Black Haven and the Fairies Fountain."

Link then floated into the air with the Queen, being let go. Magic surrounded him as he was levitated into the air toward the exit to the Black Haven. Tetra watched from where she stood, waving with tears flowing down her rosy cheeks.

"Good luck! Come back soon!"

Link waved back before he was pushed by a tremendous amount of force, out into the grassy clearings that separated Trirule from the Black Haven. He rolled backwards a few times, but then he got up and saw two girls his size smiling at him. He blinked.

"Mez? Rez? Holy Goddesses! You're big!"

The red one laughed, winking. "Well, the Queen of Fairies used her powerful magic to make us grow! Now we can help even more!"

The ice blue one nodded with her hands behind her head, eyes narrowed and truly as cold as ice. "We're here to help, and to hopefully reunite you with your girlfriend on the other side of the barrier the Queen put up."

"That was why you were thrown out of the Haven so hard! Sorry!" Mezuno apologized.

"Well, the faster we find Gornon and Ganon, the faster I can see Tetra again. Come on, let's go!" Link declared, unsheathing his Steel Sword and walking off, the two large fairies without wings following from behind.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**Rezu:** All right! Not exactly what you expected, right? Not exactly what I expected to write either... But oh well!

**Rown:** Wowza! **Rezu-sama**, I never noticed this before, but you look really good in that fairies outfit...

**Rezu:** .::blushes::. Well, um, thanks, I guess...

**Rown:** .::pulls down a window shade from above the screen that says, "End of Chapter!"::.

**.::A slapping sound can be heard from behind the window shade::.**

**Rown:** .::falls through the shade with a slap mark on his cheek. Wonder what happened?::.


	3. The Childish Fairy

**The Legend of Zelda**

**Clashing Swords**

**By Rezu-chan**

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**Rezu: **.::puts hands behind head::. Next chapter is here... .::sighs::.

**Rown:** What's with you today, **Rezu-sama**?

**Rezu:** I'm kind of bored... But I'm sure once I start the chapter I'll feel better! .::winks::. Not to worry!

**Rown:** .::blushes::. Umm...

**Rezu:** **Rown-kun**, are you blushing? .::smirks::.

**Rown: **Wha-What?! .::looks away::. Why would I be blushing at you, Dummy?

**Rezu:** .::giggles::. Well now, Readers! Enjoy the Fic while I try to find out why **Rown-kun** is blushing!

**Disclaimer:** **Rezu-chan** does not own LoZ: WW or any of the characters in the game. Characters owned by her are the Fairies, and Gornon. And the setting also belongs to her, Trirule.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three**

**The Childish Fairy**

Link and the human-sized, wingless Fairies walked through the tall grass of the Cougar Grasslands. Apparently, this was a shortcut to the Ancient Trirule Temple. For sure, Link's old friend Nayru could help them locate the evil Gornon and his father, Ganon.

"Link, are you sure we should be taking this route to the Trirule Temple? I've heard terrible rumors about the Cougar Grasslands..." Mezuno of the Flames spoke, hands in the pockets of her knee-length, pink skirt as she walked behind the Hero of Winds.

"Come on! Don't tell me you actually believe stupid, made-up stories told to scare people away from here! This is a quicker way for getting to the Temple!" the boy clothed in green replied, grinning in amusement.

"I'm not sure, Link..." Mezuno admitted, looking around.

"I think she's right... I'm pretty sure I heard about there actually being real Cougars in these lands... Giant ones with teeth that can rip the flesh from an adult human." Rezuna of the Ice Crystals said with a smirk.

Rezuna may have been the younger sister, but she was most serious and loved to scare the heck out of her older sister. And it seemed that she had, since Mezuno was now clinging to Link's arm and whimpering like a dog. The girl of Ice Crystals laughed at this, walking closer to the two and patting Mezuno on the head.

"I was just kidding, Sis! Like that'd happen anytime soon when we have our magic and Link's Steel Sword!"

Even though Rezuna was trying to reassure her big sister, it wasn't really helping.

"Rez! I swear it, if you scare me _one_ more time, I'm going to kill you!!" Mezuno shouted in anger, letting go of Link and forming a Fireball in her hand.

That did it, Rezuna started to back off when she saw the seriousness in her sister's eyes.

"All right, all right! I'll stop!"

A low growl could be heard, Link stopped and looked back at the two girls behind him, blinking.

"I know you two are a bit mad at each other, but could you keep it down? Growling isn't going to get you anywhere..." he explained with bored, droopy eyes.

"Huh? I didn't growl..." Mezuno said quietly.

"And neither did I."

Link's eyes widened, his ears twitching at the sound of another growl coming from behind Mezuno. He gulped, stepping forward and taking her by the wrist. Pulling her away slowly, he whispered loud enough for them to hear.

"Run."

They screamed as the huge cat-like animal pounced, roaring. Link had barely pulled Mezuno out of the way on time, running off with Rezuna following behind them.

Rezuna's hands began to glow with sparks of magic flying around them, glass balls with ice powers in them appeared in the palms of her hands. She turned around, jumping up five feet and turning round and round as she did so. When she faced the giant Cougar, she threw the two balls at it. The glass would break and the ice froze the monster in place, it was nothing but an ice sculpture now.

Link and Mezuno had fallen down, Link lying beside the Fire Fairy. Link looked back at Rezuna and the frozen Cougar, sighing in relief. He got up; dusting himself off and helping Mezuno back up.

"Well, that was as close as close can get..."

"You can say that again!" Mezuno said, shivering.

"Hey, this thing's not so tough when it can't move..." Rezuna spoke, floating in mid-air by the Cougar's face.

She used her clawed finger to poke the Cougar in the nose, making the whole ice sculpture break into little tiny icicles. The Cougar was, literally, broken. She laughed, slapping her forehead in amusement.

"I can't believe it! All I did was poke it, and look what happened!"

Link sweatdropped, laughing nervously. "Come on, Rez. We've gotta get going!"

"Aww... And it was just starting to get funny fun..." Rezuna mumbled, gloomily following the boy in green and her older sister walk toward their destination, the Trirule Temple. "I hope there's something to do once we reach the Temple, this is boring..."

"Rezuna, you're _so_ naïve... Fighting isn't always fun! You could get hurt! Or worse, you could get killed!" Mezuno shouted. "But I guess you're just _too_ young to understand that right now!"

Rezuna glared at her sister icily, looking to Link for back up, only to see him shake his finger at her.

"Na-ah-ah... I agree with Mez, you have to start being more responsible... Or else you'll have to learn the hard way..." was Link's word of advice to Rezuna.

Little Miss Ice Crystals stuck out her tongue and looked away from the both of them as they all continued walking through the tall grass.

"Being responsible my foot..." she mumbled under her breath, her eyebrow twitching before she yelled. "And I'm not a little kid anymore! I can take care of myself, thank you!"

She stopped and looked the other way, arms folded.

"And I'll prove it... I'm going to find Gornon before either of you two does! And I'll be the one to kill him!"

Mezuno stopped and turned around, only in time to see Rezuna disappear into a puff of blue smoke. But her voice rang through the area.

"_I'm gonna find Gornon all by myself! And I'll be the one to kill him first! Good Riddens!!"_

Sighing, she shook her head. "Children these days... All they want to do is get into trouble..."

"Come on, Mez. She'll turn up sooner or later, but now, we have to go find Gornon and Ganon." Link reminded, continuing through the grass.

Mezuno nodded and followed after him, running to catch up with him.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Authors Note:**

**Rezu:** Yes! I knew I'd feel better once I finished the chapter!

**Rown:** Heh... Don't you always?

**Rezu:** .::smiles and nods::. I guess so! .::eyes narrow slightly as a devious smirk appears on her face. She walked up to **Rown** and put a finger under his chin::. But _my_ question is... Did _you_ like it?

**Rown:** .::gulps and nods with a blush::. Ye-Yeah! Of course I did! This had more action than I thought it would have!

**Rezu:** .::giggles::. Look at you... You're turning red again...

**Rown:** N-No, I'm not! You must be imagining things! .::turns even redder::.

**Rezu:** Haahaa... You're doing it again... .::looks to the Readers with a wink::. I'll get it out of him, sooner or later! But now, it's the end of the chapter!

**Rown:** **Re-Rezu-sama**? C-Could you please remove your finger from my chin?

**Rezu:** .::blinks and nods::. Sure, why not? .::pulls her hands away from him and waves to the Readers::. Buh-bye!


	4. Rown Joins and the Trirule Temple

**The Legend of Zelda**

**Clashing Swords**

**By Rezu-chan**

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Rezu: **Fourth chapter is now up! .::dances around, doing cartwheels here and there in her white leotard that has an ice blue skirt around it::.

**Rown: **.::stares with wide eyes and a huge blush::. Uhh...** R-Rezu-chan**? Mind my asking? What are you doing?

**Rezu:** .::stops and smiles at him::. Well, I have Gymnastics on Mondays, which means I have to practice for when the day comes ... .::glares at the ceiling::. But I so, most totally hate it!!

**Rown:** Then why don't you just stop going there?

**Rezu:** .::sighs in despair::. Unfortunately, that's my mom's decision... I've asked her time and again to take me out of Gymnastics, but her answer is always 'No!'

**Rown:** .::puts a hand on Rezu's shoulder and smiles::. Well, at least it can't get any worse!

**Rezu:** I have Piano Lessons on Wednesdays...

**Rown:** Nevermind! .::walks off::.

**Rezu:** **Rown-kun**, you get back here!!

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Lightning Flash!**

**The Trirule Temple**

**And Rown Joins the Group**

Link held his sword in his hand, the rag in his other hand trying to clean the Cougar Blood stains from the Steel.

'_Note to self: Bring something better to get Cougar Blood off of Sword...' _he thought, irritated. _'Damn it! This Blood is tough to get off!!'_

"Calm down, Link... It can't get any worse, ya know?" Mezu declared, grinning.

Link looked at her with a twitching eyebrow. "How would you feel if you had to go into a dangerous battle with uneven odds and almost certain death?"

"Pretty much dead!"

Link almost fell over, but he kept his balance. They continued on, soon reached the huge building known at the Trirule Temple.

The two entered, seeing no one. Link stepped forward, five red blobs falling from the high ceiling; they were Red Chu-Chus.

He unsheathed his Steel Sword, the gleam from the stain glass light reflected on its bright and now polished structure. He ran forward, the five enemies approaching. Immediately, he pulled off a Spin Attack, sending all five into the walls like splattered jelly.

Clapping came from deep within the long, dark corridor before them. A boy soon emerged from the darkness, revealed his lightning blonde hair and ice blue eyes. A smile was on his face as he stopped beside a small, gold throne sitting next to the entrance to the corridor.

"Welcome back, Link."

"Glad to be back, Rown. Is Nayru in?" Link asked, sheathing his sword.

"I'm always here, Link..." a female voice spoke softly, almost like the Fairy Queen's.

Link looked to the throne as magical sparkles appear around it. Soon, there appeared one of the three masters of the Temple of Trirule, Nayru.

She wore a white dress that had gold linings, as well as a gold tiara with a baby blue jewel in it. Her ruby red lips curled into a smile upon laying those yellow hues on the Hero of Winds.

"What do you need? You know you can come to me for anything..."

Link bowed and nodded. "Lady Nayru, I come to you baring a warning. Ganon and Gornon have come back, and are seeking out both the Temple and I... I'd suggest you take the Golden Power of all the Triforces and flee from the Temple with Ladies Farore and Din..."

Nayru smiled at him, shaking her head.

"My Wisdom has grown since we last met, Link... I know that the two Triforce of Power holders come in search of us, but the Golden Power is gone. It's been hidden as of recently in a different realm from this one."

"Yes, but didn't that plan backfire in the past?" Link asked.

Nayru's eyes widened in surprise; did he possibly remember what happened in his last life?

"Wha-What do you mean?"

"I don't know... But something has been telling me that this plan has been carried out before... And that it didn't work. Ganon somehow got into the Sacred Realm and stole the Golden Power of all three Triforces. I can't remember how, or why, but I do know that it may not work." Link explained, looking down to his right.

Nayru's surprised look softened after hearing this. She got to her feet and walked to the Hero of Winds, bending down a little and putting her hands on his shoulders. She looked at him in the eyes.

"Link, you're right... This plan _has_ taken place some time ago in the past, but it's the best we can do..." she spoke, smiling. "Nonetheless, I allow one last thing..."

In the left and right corners, two other women appeared in the thrones. They both wore the same white dress with gold linings as Nayru, but their tiaras were different. One has a gold tiara with a neon green jewel, and the last had a gold tiara with a ruby red jewel.

Farore, the Golden Goddess and Master of the Triforce of Courage, approached Link and held his hand in hers. There was a light red glow, and then the Golden Triforce of Courage appeared on the back of Link's right hand.

She let go of him and smiled, bowing. "You have the Courage to fight the Power, now put it to good use."

Nayru and Din smiled as well, wishing him luck as he and Mezu began to leave the Temple.

When the Fairy and the Hero were about to step out, a voice called to them.

"Link!! Mezu!!"

They stopped and turned around, seeing Rown in his yellow with black lining robes and white wand in his hand. He ran to then and spoke.

"I'd like to come with you. Not that you'll need me, or anything... I just want to help."

Link grinned at his best friend. "Well then... Welcome aboard, Rown!"

Rown grinned back and nodded his thanks. They all walked on, out of the Temple and into the Dragons' Mountains.

Nayru, Farore and Din stood at entrance/exit to the Temple, watching at the three travelers walked away from the Trirule Temple.

"They go into the Dragons' Mountains... Wisdom tells that Evil resides within..." Nayru spoke.

"They have the Courage to enter, knowing that they are at Death's Doorstep... And yet they continue on." Farore pointed out.

"Their Power put together is strong... But are they strong enough to finally be rid of Ganon and Gornon?" Din asked quietly, sighing.

The three Golden Goddesses disappeared into magical sparkles, leaving behind nothing but worry in their Temple of Trirule.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Rezu:** OK! I've decided, that I'm _not_ gonna practice for Gymnastics... Besides, the look **Rown-kun** always makes at me when I do a cartwheel is starting to scare me..

**Rown:** .::is sitting on the floor, cross-legged. With his arms folded, he looked away from Rezu with a blush plastered on his face::.

**Rezu:** Somebody's embarrassed... .::teases::.

**Rown:** Sh-Shut up!!

**Rezu:** Is it because I decided to put you in the story as a good guy?

**Rown:** Of course not! That was a _good_ thing!

**Rezu:** Then what's your problem?!

**Rown:** I Lo-

**Mezu:** Hey!! Why didn't you call me?! I didn't know you were doing the Forth Chapter Author's Notes!

**Rown:** .::falls face-first into the wood floor thanks to Mezu opening the door he was leaning against::.

**Rezu:** Sorry, Mezu! It's all ready done! .::looks to the Readers::. Be sure to Review! I'll post another chapter soon!


	5. Showdown

**The Legend of Zelda**

**Clashing Swords**

**By Rezu-chan**

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Rezu:** OK! Now that I've finished the 5th Chapter, I'm kinda glad I'm able to post this one!

**Rown:** And why's that, **Rezu-sama**?

**Rezu:** .::smiles::. Because this is where the good stuff starts!

**Rown:** .::blushes::. Wha-What?

**Rezu:** How about you say the disclaimer, and then you can find out what I mean?

**Rown:** Fine...

**Disclaimer:** **Rezu-chan** does not own LoZ: WW or any of the characters from any of the games. She only owns the setting (**Trirule**), Gornon, Rown, and the Fairies.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**Showdown!**

**Gornon & Ganon VS Link & Rown**

* * *

Link unsheathed his sword, smashing a large rock with the Steel Sword and breaking it into many tiny pieces. He was taking the anger of not being able to see Tetra out on it, and it wasn't helping all that much.

"Link, you have to calm down! If Ganon and Gornon were to see you like this, they'd see your weakness and take the opportunity to attack while you're off-guard!" Rown explained, folding his robes and putting them into a small bag he brought along.

He now wore a yellow outfit that was exactly like Link's. Yellow tunic, brown boots, sword sheathed and tied to his back... Nothing was missing except for the hat. Rown's Storm Sword was very much like Link's old Light Sword, except that this sword controlled storms, just like his Storm Wand.

"I can't help it, Rown... For all I know, Tetra could be unprotected and alone... I don't care if the Fairy Queen's with her or not, I still worry about her!" Link yelled as he stabbed the long Steel Blade of the Sword into the ground.

"Thank Nayru... He stopped..." Mezu said in relief, walking over to the Hero of Winds and placing a hand on his shoulder. "Worry not too much about her, Link... Tetra is a strong girl, do you not remember?"

"Yes... I do remember... But it's because I've been with her for so long that I can't stand being away from her... I just can't take it..."

"Link... I know how you feel... Wanting someone you can't have..." Rown spoke, closing his eyes with a frown on his face. "Tetra isn't here right now, but the sooner we finish off Ganon and Gornon, the sooner you get to see her again. Always keep that in mind!"

Link looked up at his best friend with a grin and a nod.

"You're right... Let's go!"

* * *

"Father, how much longer? I need to see blood!" Gornon whined, sitting in the darkness of a small cave his power was able to create.

"I know, Son. Not to worry, night will fall soon. And that is when we will strike... That stupid little kid that killed us is here in the Mountains. Not too far off either... We can kill him in his sleep." Ganondorf reassured.

Gornon nodded, sighing as he waved his Lightning Wand and made black clouds shroud across the Dragons' Mountains. Lighting flashed and thunder crashed, it was music to his ears.

* * *

Link mumbled curses under his breath as he, Rown and Mezu took shelter in a cavern that must have been dug many years ago by the Dragons that once resided in these Mountains.

"Don't get mad just because a little storm caught us, Link... You know I can fix that up easily!" Rown reminded, whipping out his Storm Wand.

Walking out into the heavy rain, he waved his wand as sparks came from the tip of it. The lightning and thunder slowly stopped, but the black clouds remained. No matter how many times he tried to make them disappear, they just wouldn't do it.

He walked back over to Link and Mezu, arms folded in thought.

"That's weird... I can't make the darkness disappear... Either those are very unusual clouds, or..."

"... Gornon's doing it..." Link finished, glaring daggers out the exit. "I'm going out there..."

"I better go with you.... It's better to be two-on-two than one-on-two." Rown spoke, following Link out of the cave. "Wait here, Mezu. We'll be back in a while."

Mezu nodded, concealing herself within the confines of the cave.

* * *

"Why did you quell the thunder and lightning, Gornon?" Ganon asked, looking to his son with a confused look.

"I didn't! I don't know what happened!"

"Must be that boy you were trying to manipulate..."

Gornon's pointed ears twitched as he heard footsteps. A smirk curled on his face as he got to his feet, standing beside his father.

"It is... And here they come..."

An explosion came from the large rocks blocking the path way, destroying them. Link and Rown ran through, holding their swords in their hands.

The Steel Sword glowed with white anger and impatience, reflecting on how Link felt. He ran off to Ganondorf and jumped up high. Doing in turn in mid-air, he attempted a slash to cut off his enemy's head.

It was easily dodged, and Ganon caught Link by his legs. Spinning around several times, he threw Link into the huge boulders of the Mountains.

* * *

Rown and Gornon stood three yards from each other, staring in hatred. Gornon smirked, his Lightning Sword appearing in hand as he spoke.

"Well, I see you've decided to move against me, Rown..."

Rown unsheathed his Storm Sword, glaring.

"I _never_ wanted to be on your side, Gornon... You kidnapped me and stole my identity... Now, it's pay back time!"

The Master of Storms ran forward, electricity flowing through his sword. As he struck Gornon, the Sword of Lightning blocked and absorbed the energy. Rown narrowed his eyes at the evil that stood before him.

"Die..." Gornon whispered, releasing all the electricity his sword took and sending it through Rown's body.

Rown screamed out as he was sent backward five whole yards and into a small river. Gornon ran off to the canal, not seeing any sign of Rown. He smirked again, turning around and slowly walking on.

The water rushed out of the river and slammed Gornon into a stone, an angry Rown standing on the stop of the water. His sword was glowing furiously as he flew out and slashed his opponent in the shoulder, red blood splashing out of the boy's body.

Rown jumped away, readying another blow. Gornon put a hand on his wound, snickering evilly. The wound slowly closed up, healing.

Rown's eyes widened in surprise, leaving him wide open for attack. Gornon took this chance and smashed Rown in the stomach with the hilt of his sword, then punched him up the jaw and away from him.

Rown fell back onto the ground, panting heavily as a thin stream of blood trickled down from the side of his mouth.

Gornon ran up to the weakened Master of Storms, punching him in the gut again before getting him square in the nose.

Rown yelled again, landing deep inside of a rock thanks to how hard Gornon hit him. His sword was left stuck in the ground, standing there in shame.

The honor that once was Rown, Master of Storms, has disappeared. Dishonor hung over the poor boy like a cloud of darkness on a thunder storm.

* * *

Link pulled himself out of the rock, growling angrily. He began at another run, Steel Sword glowing with power. He jumped into a Jump Attack, cutting Ganon's shoulder slightly. Immediately after that, he jumped up in a turn and slashed the tall Gerudo in the face, and then jumped away.

Magical energy half-filled the sword, then Link ran forward. Getting close enough, he let out a normal Spin Attack. With the impatience that filled his soul, he couldn't wait the 60 seconds to create a Hurricane Spin.

Ganon was pushed back by a foot, his wounds looking bad. A smile curled on his face, confusing Link.

When Ganon's wounds began to heal, Link flung himself at the huge man who he has been fighting since the beginning of time. Trying a Thrust attack and leaving a deep cut. Unfortunately for him, the cut closed itself up.

Ganon laughed in amusement. "You didn't really think you could beat me _again_, did you?"

He unsheathed his huge Long Sword and whacked Link with the flat side of it. The boy clothed in green was sent back into the stone walls, and he slid down to the ground. He grasped his sword tightly, glaring at Ganon.

Staggering to his feet, he panted slowly. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched as Gornon approached. A floating rock was following beside him, and inside this rock was the unconscious Rown.

Link's eyes widened when he turned his head fully to see the two.

"Ro-Rown!"

"We've gotten stronger over the years, Link... You can't defeat us." Gornon declared, joining his father in evil laughter.

Link just stared, but then saw Gornon call upon his Lightning Sword. The electricity from within rushed out, reaching him before he could move a muscle.

He shouted in pain, falling to his knees and onto the ground. His eyes with pure blue with blankness, as if his soul had disappeared. Listening to their laughing, a small tear came from his eye and softly fell down his cheek. He then whispered quietly to himself.

"I'm sorry... Tetra... I couldn't... protect you..."

"Now, father! Let us go to the Black Haven and claim our prize!" Gornon exclaimed, raising his sword over head.

The two turned and walked off, cheering and laughing in evil victory.

* * *

Tetra's eyes widened as she looked up from staring into the water of the Fairies Fountain. Her pointed ears twitched at an echoing sound, she recognized it to be Link. The words she heard him utter frightened her.

"_I'm sorry... Tetra... I couldn't... protect you..."_

Tears filled her eyes; she looked into the Fountain Waters with frightened and saddened blue eyes. Her long blonde hair loosely hung over her shoulders as she saw the reflection of Ganon and Gornon in the Future-telling Waters.

"No... No!! Link, you can't give up!! Please!! Don't Let Them Win!!" she shouted at the top of her lungs into her Pirates Charm, her tears flowing down her rosy cheeks.

The Queen of Fairies looked at Tetra with a disappointed look. Now that the Hero of Winds and the Master of Storms have failed, what will become of the Princess of Hyrule? The answer to this question was impossible to find out... Until the time comes.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Rown:** How did I lose?!

**Rezu:** Hey, hey!! I've got a Story here, and I made you lose for a reason!!

**Rown:** And What Is That?!

**Rezu:** You'll See in the Next Chapter!! .::clears throat and looks to the Readers::. OK! I know for a fact that this was a very good chapter, so I think that you should drop a good review for a good chapter, yes?

**Rown:** .::grumbles and walks out::.

**Rezu:** Don't worry about him... I finally found out why he blushes so much, and I'm gonna express it in a future one... Haahaa! Anyway, that's the end of the chapter! I bid you good-day!


	6. Find Link

**The Legend of Zelda**

**Clashing Swords**

**By Rezu-chan**

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Rezu:** OK! Chapter Six is good-to-go!

**Rown:** What is gonna happen this time, **Rezu-sama**?

**Rezu:** Same old, same old... You always ask me that same question, but you should know by now that I'm _not_ gonna answer that... You'll have to wait and see!

**Rown:** Aww... Come on!

**Rezu:** No means no, **Rown-kun**!

**Rown:** OK... But what's gonna happen to _me_ then?

**Rezu: **Eh... You'll see!

**Disclaimer:** **Rezu-chan** does not own LoZ: WW or any of the original characters in the games. She only owns Gornon, Trirule (the setting), Rown, and the Fairies.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**Find Link!**

**It's the Only Way To Protect Tetra!**

* * *

Link just lay there with those unblinking, blank eyes. His failure was the end of him, Rown, and even Tetra. Alone and unable to protect his loved one, he felt as if he had died by that last blow from Gornon.

Rown moaned in pain, slowly getting to his feet and pulling himself out of the huge rock. Taking three steps away from the boulder, he fell to his knees and straight down to the ground.

A hand reached out toward his sword, but it was just too far away. He wouldn't give up, slowly and painfully, he got to his hands and knees and crawled toward it.

Link saw Rown's movement and tilted his head higher to have a better look at what his best friend was doing.

Rown reached out and put his hand around his sword, its brightness not returning. He used the sword to help himself to stand up straight, and then pulled it out of the earth.

"Please... Lightning, Thunder, Cloud and Snow... Restore my Power, of the Storms I know... Thunderstorms, Lightning Storms, lost in the sky... Allow me to take the path that I've chosen by-and-by..."

The darkened clouds that floated over head thundered loudly, and then lightning struck out and hit the sword as Rown raised it up. The lightning went through Rown's body, healing his flesh wounds and restoring his Storm Magic.

The Cloud of Dishonor was no more, and would not bother Rown or the Sword of Storms anymore. Rown ran off to Link's side, putting a hand on his best friend's back.

"Come on, Link! We have to go find Ganon and Gornon!"

Link just tilted his head upward once more, showing Rown his blank, soulless eyes. With a worried look on his face, Rown pulled Link up to his knees and shook him.

"Wake up, Link!!"

The Hero's state didn't change, when Rown stopped shaking him, his head just tilted as if he couldn't hold it up any longer.

"Link, what's wrong with you?! Don't you remember why we came out here in the first place?!"

Link just stared at his best friend with that blank look of his, but he quietly spoke.

"Why we... came...?"

"Yeah! We came to defeat Ganon and Gornon to protect Tetra! So you can't give up now! Tetra wouldn't give up on you, so you can't give up on yourself!" Rown exclaimed.

Inside of Link's mind, everything that he had forgotten now came back to him. He now remembered the meaning for leaving the Black Haven and traveling all the way out here to the Dragons' Mountains. It was all so he could protect his loved one. It was all so he could protect Tetra.

An image of Tetra appeared in his head, his eyes soon returning to normal after he blinked for the first time in a long time. A determined look appeared on his face, and his lips turned into a grin. He got up, holding his Steel Sword over his shoulder. Looking down at Rown, the wounded but very powerful Hero of Winds spoke.

"You're right... I'm sorry I didn't see it earlier... I can't believe that I forgot about all that, but now I'm back. I believe that we can defeat Ganon and Gornon... and protect Tetra from their evil desires to take over Trirule."

"That's the Link I know!" Rown said with a smile, stand up and sheathing his Sword of Storms. "We better get going if we want to catch-up with them!"

Link nodded, turning to where they blew up the boulders blocking their way. He then yelled at the top of his lungs.

"MEZU!!!"

The Fire Fairy flew toward them, her small form glowing bright red as the flaming sparkles followed all around her. She flew up to Link.

"Link! Something's gone terribly wrong!"

"I'll say! You're small again!" Rown pointed out.

Mezu narrowed her eyes at him, her attitude rising.

"Don't you think I know that?!" she shouted, then looked to Link and explained. "The Queen of Fairies controls my size and my power, but it seems that I have neither now! I'm worried that perhaps they've reached the Black Haven and have gotten to the Queen and Tetra!"

Link's ears twitched as he heard a familiar female scream. With eyes wide, he looked to Rown and said loudly.

"Did you hear that?!"

"No... What?"

"I thought I heard Tetra scream..." Link admitted, fear striking him like lightning to a metal rod. "What if they've gotten to her all ready?"

"If they have, then we'll just have to save her, won't we? And we can do it the hard way..." Rown said with a smirk, holding the tip of his wand and its power absorbing into his body.

An evil smile curled on Link's face, he nodded as Rown pointed at him and gave him extra energy. In his mind, he said.

'_Hold on, Tetra... We're coming!'_

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Rezu:** All right! What'd ya think? A little weird, a bit cool, very unusual... What'd ya think? Send in a review, tell me and **Rown** what ya thought!

**Rown:** .::blushing::. Umm... **Rezu-sama**... What was the deal with me in the fic...?

**Rezu:** Hmm? I _had_ to make you the strong one; you were the only one there with him! Plus, it really did fit... Link's best friend telling him to gather his Courage and overcome the fear that was all bunched up inside of him.

**Rown:** Umm... .::turns even redder::.

**Rezu:** .::smiles::. Why don't you go get a cold cloth for your head? You're turning red again...

**Rown:** .::nervously walks out::.

**Rezu:** .::looks to the Readers::. I think I'll put it in the next chapter or chapter 8... I'm not so sure right now, but we'll see, huh?


	7. Rown's Last Stand

**The Legend of Zelda**

**Clashing Swords**

**By Rezu-chan**

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Rezu:** Sorry it took _so_ long for me to post this chapter! I had to prepare a few things for Red Ribbon Week and for Homecoming.

**Rown:** Homecoming? Red Ribbon Week? What is all that?

**Rezu:** Red Ribbon Week is a week that everyone has to start yelling, "SAY NO TO DRUGS!!"

**Rown:** And Homecoming?

**Rezu:** A football game... Being truthful, I've never been to a Homecoming game, so I'll find out on October 29...

**Rown:** OK, Nevermind... But what'll this chapter be about??

**Rezu:** I'm glad you asked! And this time, I'll give a small summary...

**Rown:** .::claps hands together as if slamming closed a book::. Finally! Now let's hear it!

**Rezu:** All right, all right... Hold your horses!

**Summary:** This chapter will be written in honor of Halloween! Since today is October 28th, and Sunday will be October 31st, it matches up perfectly! Anyway, Link had been brought to his senses with the help of Rown reminding him why they were where they are now. But soon, Mezu the Fairy came in, and she was in her small winged form. With the thought of Ganon and Gornon getting to the Black Haven, where Tetra was being protected, Link could have sworn that he heard his beloved screaming in terror. Will they make it in time to save Tetra from the evil that Ganon and Gornon have in store for her? Please Review!!

**Rown:** Hey... That wasn't much of a Summary! That was a review from Chapter 6!

**Rezu:** I know! And it's because you'll have to read the actual chapter to find out what happens! Haahaahaa!! Now, how about that Disclaimer, **Rown-kun**?

**Rown: **Right-o, **Rezu-sama**!

**Disclaimer:** **Rezu-chan** does not own LoZ: WW, or any of the characters in the games, for that matter. She just owns **Rown**, **Gornon**, the setting (**Trirule**), and the **Fairies** that everyone _so_ hates!

**Rezu:** All right! Start the Chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**Tears of Sadness**

**Rown's Last Stand**

* * *

Link held his Steel Sword in his hand as he and Rown ran through the Cougar Grasslands once more. The clouds were black once more, lightning striking ever time they drew closer to the Black Haven.

Every time the lightning struck, it seemed as if Tetra was getting more and more distant. It felt as if she wasn't around anymore. Link shook off the feeling, knowing that it couldn't be true. But it was his curiousity that drove him to continue at such a swift speed.

Rown looked up at the darkened sky, narrowing his eyes. His Storm Wand began to spark with red and yellow sparks; it wanted revenge just as much as he did. He panted as he tried to keep up with his best friend, the Fairy of Flames sitting snugly inside of his Empty Bottle, which was in his pocket.

"Those clouds... Messing with the weather at this point would be foolish..." he mumbled to himself.

"Rown, hurry up! We _have_ to get there before it's too late!" Link exclaimed over the booming thunder.

They passed the area where Rezuna had broken the Cougar into tiny icicle pieces, quickly approaching the Black Haven. They stopped, seeing that the Barrier was broken and that the bright glows of fairies from within were now gone. The awful weather seemed to be emitting from over the middle of the forest; the Fairies Fountain.

Link gulped in fear, feeling a lump in his throat at the thought of something horrible happening to Tetra. His ears twitched at the sound of Rown talking.

"Looks like... we may be too late..."

He turned to his friend with a look of determination, a grin of pure fearlessness appeared on his face. All doubt left him as he thought of what they'd do.

"Not to worry, Rown! It's like you said... If they did something to Tetra, they're gonna pay for it the hard way!"

Rown looked at his positive Hylian friend and nodded with a smile back.

"Right!"

They soon entered the Black Haven, seeing withered trees and grass missing in many areas. Rown gulped, letting Mezu out of the bottle and hoping she could help.

"Hey Mezu... What exactly are we getting ourselves into?" he asked.

"Deep trouble, that's all I'm saying..." Mezu answered, her bright red glow lighting up the area they stood in.

Link stopped, pondering on something with a finger on his chin. He stared at the motionless, dead-looking ground. Then it hit him like a baseball to a bat. Turning around quickly, he shouted.

"Mezuno, move!!"

Mezu tilted her head in confusion, but then three long hands made themselves known by popping out of the dirt and grabbing the poor Fairy. Rown jumped back and landed at Link's side, watching as Mezu tried to get free.

"Floor Masters!"

"That's not all there is, either... There's more..."Link informed, holding his Steel Sword over his shoulder.

Rown unsheathed his Storm Sword, chopping at the Floor Masters elbows. They dropped Mezu and disappeared into blue-green smoke. He glared, looking to Link afterward and copying his pose by putting his sword over his shoulder as well.

"What do you mean... There's more...?"

Moaning sounds could be heard all around them, as if ghosts were surrounding them without notice. The two boys stood back-to-back, now holding their swords out in front of them and looking from left to right over and over again, looking for their enemy.

The Poes appeared without warning, spinning around swiftly and making the two boys unable to attack or see them. The only things they could see were five spinning blurs.

Link took out his Mirror Shield, blocking the attacks from hitting his body. Rown just did his best to avoid getting hit, he continuous ducked and did a spin out of the way.

All five of them stopped for a moment, a little bit dizzy. This was their chance! Link hung his Shield on his back and jumped up and slashed the purple Poe with his Steel Sword. The ghost cried out before minimizing and then disappearing.

Four more to go.

Rown's Storm Sword filled with lightning as he did a nice Horizontal Slice to the blue Poe. It shrieked as it was cut right down the middle and disappeared after the purple one.

The other three ghosts began to spin around again, trying to hit the two warriors again. Link took off his Shield and blocked the blows to his head that they were attempting, and Rown created a Cloud of Mist all around them. It would now be hard for the ghosts to see them, but it wouldn't be hard for them to see the ghosts. They were brightly colored for the love of Nayru!

Link saw them stop spinning and pulled off a quick Jump Attack on the yellow one, then an immediate Horizontal Slice to the green one. Getting up and turning around, he watched as Rown struggled to keep his balance.

Rown was getting very tired. Dodging the deadly spins of a Poe was not an easy task, especially when you were carrying a sword. Unfortunately, his magic was running low and the Cloud of Mist was dissolving back into the atmosphere. He was caught.

The last black Poe cackled like an evil witch, spinning around and trying again to harm Rown The Master of Storms jumped to the left to avoid, then to the right. His final move with a back flip before he lost his balance and fell on his behind.

The Poe began to take this chance to attack, but had to stop due to dizziness. It stopped and whirled around slowly in the air dizzily.

Rown scrambled to his feet, panting like crazy as he jumped to the fat ghost's side and pulled off a Lightning Spin Attack. It screamed as if too disappeared, leaving the place in silence.

Link ran to his best friend's side, getting there just in time to stop him from hitting the ground face-first. Rown panted, slowly looking up at Link with weary blue eyes.

"I guess... I over did it a bit..."

"Yeah... But they're gone." Link replied, grinning.

Rown coughed, clearing his throat before looking around.

"Where's Mezu?"

Link blinked with wide eyes, turning around and then shouting out.

"MEZUNO!!!"

Rown got to his feet with the help of his Storm Sword. Snickering weakly, he spoke.

"They were after her all along..."

He grunted in a surprised tone, falling to his knees and blood dripping from the side of his yellow tunic. He then fell on his non-bloody side and clutched his shirt in agony.

Link looked to Rown, then turned around just in time to see a ReDead slowly walk his way. The peculiar thing about it was that it wasn't a normal color, it was yellow. Link glared, slashing it clear in half before it could even notice. Once he sheathed his sword again, the ReDead fell apart.

The dead yellow glow of the ReDead turned into black, making its hard bony figure minimize into a small black fairy. Link's eyes widened once he saw whom the fairy was: It was Lezu.

Bending down beside the small fairy, he gently picked her up and looked closely at her.

"Lezu...?"

Tiny yellow eyes opened slightly, tears falling from the poor, controlled fairy's gold hues. A smile formed on her face as she soon began to turn into Fairydust and blow into the wind.

"Link..."

As her dust disappeared, her voice rang.

"_Thank you..."_

Link stared after the last bit of dust, then something flashed in his mind. Rown! He turned and ran to his best friend's side, helping him up the way Rown had done to him back in the Dragons' Mountains.

"Rown! Rown, are you all right??"

Rown grinned slightly. "Yeah... I'm fine... But... I know what happens now..."

"Huh?"

His grin curled into a full smile as he leaned on Link's shoulder.

"Rezu...-chan... Tell her that... I... loved her..."

Link's eyes widened in realization as he figured out why Rown was telling him this.

"No, Rown! You can't leave us now!! I can't save Tetra alone! And if we don't save Tetra, we'll never find Rezuna!" he shouted, his eyes blurring with tears of sadness. "Come on, Rown!"

Rown slowly shook his head. "You were... my best friend, Link... But now... it's the end... for me..." His eyes slowly closed, and he was gone.

"No... No!! Rown, don't die on me!! I can't do this alone!!" Link yelled; hugging Rown close and letting his tears fall onto the dead boy's torn yellow tunic.


	8. Power Controls Wisdom

**The Legend of Zelda**

**Clashing Swords**

**By Rezu-chan**

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

OK! It's just me, **Rezu-chan**, this time. I asked Mezu to come, but she's got a date... Jeez, that Faia Kitsune onii-san of mine is such a flirt... And Rown just didn't feel like coming because of what I put in the last chapter... Haahaa!! I knew that'd make him _really_ embarrassed! But I didn't think he'd act the part _so_ well! Or... was he serious?

**Disclaimer:** **Rezu-chan** does _not_ own LoZ: WW, or any of the characters in the games for that matter. The only things she owns are the actual fic, **Gornon**, **Rown**, the **Fairies**, the setting of **Trirule**, and a new, secret character!

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**The Darkness From Within**

**Power Controls Wisdom**

* * *

The Black Haven stood quiet, ghosts all around. Link's now blank blue eyes were narrow with sorrow and hatred. He unsheathed his Steel Sword and mindlessly defeated the evils that lurked his way. With the loss of both Rown and Mezu, all he had now was Tetra and Rezu. However, he knew not where Rezu was, and he would soon find out what happened to his dear and beloved Tetra...

He walked down the blackened path in the Forest of Darkness, knowing not where he was going and not caring for that matter. He had reached the huge tree in the Black Haven, the one that had grown over where the Light Sword once was stuck in the ground.

The tree was the only source of light in the Black Haven other than the Fairies Fountain, and this tree was especially special. The old Light Sword stood stabbed into the trunk of the tall oak, a foot over it was something he and Tetra had carved there. It was a heart with the words "Link Tetra." Link stared at it, slowly nearing it and reached out his unoccupied hand toward it.

His blue eyes began to lose focus as he neared, soon realizing that it was just his memory now. The light had disappeared, the sword was gone, and the tree had withered. Turning around, he walked back down the trail, walking to the only known area that he knew of at that moment, the Fairies Fountain.

As he approached, he noticed that there were fewer lights. Must have been because Ganon and Gornon changed the Fairies into ReDeads and Poes, like Lezu the Yellow Fairy of Lightning and Kezu the Purple Fairy of the Wind.

He stopped, looking up to where he heard the two evil men laughing.

"Glad you could make it, Hero of Winds..." Ganon greeted.

"We've been waiting... Now we can have some fun!" Gornon exclaimed, whipping out his Lightning Wand.

Tetra lay unconscious on the ground before Link, the towel her only cover. Link's eyes returned to normal as he saw Gornon point the wand of his Beloved and Ganon point his Warlock Magical Finger at the girl.

Sweat dropped down the side of his face as he watched them release the magic. He ran as fast as he could, tripping and just in time pushing Tetra out of the way, but into the tainted Black Waters of the Fairies Fountain.

Breathing a sigh of relief, he heard his enemies laugh again. He looked up at them confusedly before getting to his feet, Steel Sword in hand.

"Just _what_ are you laughing at?!"

"You are so easily tricked... Our magical attack just now wouldn't have done a thing to the girl, it was the water that we wanted you to push her into!" Gornon explained, laughing so hard that you'd think he'd fall, but he was floating in mid-air with his father.

"You fell right into our trap, and your little girlfriend had to pay for it!" Ganon continued.

Link's eyes widened in fear, hearing something come out of the water. Turning to look, he saw Tetra slowly walk out with glowing red eyes and a smirk on her face.

As his fear rose, he backed away from the girl, keeping his distance until she stopped.

"T-Tetra?"

"Tetra's not here anymore, little boy..." the girl spoke, her long blonde hair turning black instantly. "... My name is Zeltra..."

"Zeltra? Wha..."

"Zelda was the Holder of the Triforce of Wisdom... And Tetra is your Pirate Captain girlfriend... What do you think of them when they're combined?" Gornon asked, smirking evilly and amusedly.

Link stared at the result of an evil experiment, backing up two steps whenever Zeltra took one step forward. Gulping, he looked to Ganon and Gornon with a glare.

"Just what the _hell_ have you done?!"

"It was nothing, really! All we did was give her a douse of Power! The water was just the Last Step!" Gornon exclaimed, his Lightning Wand creating a replay of earlier in the black water.

_ Flashback _

_Tetra screamed as Gornon stabbed her left arm with his Dark Lightning Sword. The dark green Power transferring from his sword into her body._

"_How do you like the feel of Power, Princess?" Gornon asked, smirking._

_Tetra didn't answer, she just moaned quietly as the Power began to spread, a shadow of helplessness appearing over her nose. She couldn't speak, nor move. As the Power contaminated the Wisdom in her Royal Blood, it hurt just as much as the sword stabbed through her arm did._

_With her eyes drooping and no motion being made, she began to fall unconscious due to pain. But she whispered one last thing before doing so._

"_Link..."_

_ End of Flashback _

Link glared angrily at Gornon and Ganon, his Steel Sword glowing.

"Gornon!! I challenge you!! One-on-One!! And Ganon and Zeltra can't butt in!!" he shouted.

Gornon blinked, looking to his father and receiving a nod. Laughing, he jumped down and unsheathed his Dark Lightning Sword.

"I accept! But be warned! I will _not_ be defeated, Hero of Winds!"

Gornon began, running toward his opponent and jumping up with his sword raised high over his head. Link smirked, jumping to the far left and dodging gracefully.

"Is that all you got?" he asked, back flipping away before Gornon could hit him with a Horizontal Slice.

Once he landed, he put his vacant hand on his hip and spoke mockingly.

"Come and get me..."

Gornon angrily fell for the trick, running up to the Hero of Winds and doing a Thrust Attack to his ribs. The Steel Sword, however, was glowing for the 30 seconds it took him to get to Link. The Hero then easily countered with a Parry Attack, turning Gornon's attack right back at him.

Gornon shouted in pain, a huge gash in his gut.

"Haa!!" Link shouted, finishing up another 30 seconds and releasing the almighty Hurricane Spin right in front of Gornon.

Gornon screamed as the wind blades hit him and memories of the last time he was hit with this ferocious attack came back. His whole body was torn apart thanks to the attack being guided through the gash made by the Parry. His body just dissolved into dust, nothing was left of him except for his sword.

Ganon and Zeltra stared in surprise at Gornon's, the son of Power's, defeat.

Link slowly stopped his spin, eyes shadowed by his bangs. A smile was on his face as one of his fangs hung out of the side of his mouth.

"Who's next?" he asked coolly, looking up with confidence and determination.

Ganon gulped at the sight of this face, if his powerful young son couldn't defeat the power of Courage, could _he_ possibly do it? Zeltra just grinned slightly, looking forward to the next match of Clashing Swords.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Rezu:** All right! What'd ya think? I know... I know... It's a little bit short, but I'm kinda blocked off and distracted... I mean, tomorrow's Halloween, after all! I can't wait!

**Rown:** .::blushes madly::. Wha-What are you gonna be... You know... For Halloween...

**Rezu:** .::blinks and smiles::. I'm gonna be Yumi from Code Lyoko! But, my Ulrich won't be there with me...

**Rown:** .::turns even redder::. Umm... I'll be... your Ulrich...

**Rezu:** .::blushes::. No, no... Not necessary... I'm going Trick-or-Treating with an Angel...

**Rown:** Oh... Um... OK... .::crawls under a rock::.

**Rezu:** .::sweatdrops, looking to the Readers::. Please Review! And Happy Halloween!


	9. Bring Tetra Back

**The Legend of Zelda**

**Clashing Swords**

**By Rezu-chan**

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Rezu:** Sorry I took so long with this chapter... I was kind of busy...

**Zeltra:** Yeah... Busy playing video games!

**Rezu:** Zeltra, would ya mind? I'm tryin' ta explain somethin'...

**Zeltra:** Humph! .::walks out::.

**Rezu:** Thank you! .::looks to the Readers::. OK, People! As we all know, Zelda is the Holder of the Triforce of Wisdom, and Tetra is her _'Normal'_ Pirate Captain side... Gornon and Ganon changed them into the evil Zeltra. You'll see what happens...

**Disclaimer:** **Rezu-chan** does not own LoZ: WW, or any of the characters seen in any of the games. She owns nothing but a few things, which are **Gornon**, **Zeltra,** the now-dead **Fairies**, **Rown**, and of course, the setting of **Trirule**.

**Rezu:** Enjoy! Now Start the Chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

**Bring Tetra Back!**

**It'll be Ganon's Down Fall**

* * *

Link smirked, sword held out his shoulder. Usually when he used a Hurricane Spin such as the one he just used, he'd be totally wiped out. But this was different... He was bursting with energy just because he wanted to save his girl. 

As a drop of sweat made its way down the side of Ganon's nervous face, he began to laugh evilly.

Link didn't get the joke, and he felt as if he were being laughed at. With narrowed eyes and his smirking lips changing into a scowl, he sneered.

"What the hell is so funny, Old Man?"

Ganon stopped, listening to that last remark.

"Whom are you calling an Old Man?!" he turned, folding his arms and closing his eyes with a nod. "I'll have you know that I'm about... 159..."

Link smirked again, chuckling. "Heh, heh... Scratch that... Make that Dusty Old Man..."

He pulled his Steel Sword off of his shoulder and pointed it at Ganon.

"Gornon was fortunate... I went easy on him... But look at what happened when I did that..." he suppressed a laugh when he saw the surprised look on Ganon's face. Lowering his sword so that the tip touched the ground, he raised his other hand and shook his finger at the Enemy that had followed him through Time. "... But you're gonna get the best of me... I'll kill you faster than I had killed your pitiful son..."

Zeltra stepped forward, the white towel covering her changing into a black dress with the Triforce on it and the Sheikah symbol, too. Her black-gloved hands folded over her chest, and the two golden marks on them shined with a dark tint.

"I'll be your next opponent, Hero of Winds..."

Link's eyes widened at the words coming from the girl's mouth. His heart was hurting, and he was shaking.

"Wha... What?"

"I'll be your opponent..." Zeltra repeated harshly, holding out her hand to her side.

A long spear appeared in a flash of dark energy, the blade at the top of it crackling with the lightning Gornon left to her.

Getting into a fighting stance, she held to spear ready as she ran at Link, stabbing at him.

Link jumped to his right, shocked that she attacked. He quickly recovered, taking his Steel Shield from his back and holding it in his unoccupied arm.

Zeltra smirked, laughing as she attempted a stab to his stomach. It was easily blocked with his Steel Sword. The lightning electricity in her spear crackled as it went through the Sword and electrocuted him.

Link yelled in pain, being thrown back into a tree. He scrambled to his feet, getting up quickly, but still feeling the pain of the electricity.

Zeltra laughed. "Didn't anybody ever teach you not to play with metal or steel when there's a Lightning Storm?"

Link's eyes widened again. Storm? It then hit him like a bullet to a deer.

"That attack..." he mumbled, letting his eyes trace every inch of the spear Zeltra held, "That spear..." Eyes now narrowed in a glare, he growled angrily as it all came together. "You took Rown's Storm Sword and changed it into that Storm Spear!"

"Hah! Took ya long enough! I swear it, if I wouldn't have given you that clue, you would have never known that I'm using your best friend's weapon against you!" Zeltra spat with an evil grin.

Link glared daggers at her, anger rising to its highest point, maybe even beyond its limit. He couldn't believe what Ganon and Gornon had done to _his_ Tetra! He couldn't believe what they changed her into! And to make things worse, he actually felt like killing her! He knew his girlfriend was in there somewhere, but right now, he didn't care.

Zeltra could sense his anger, and she began to get nervous. She knew what would happen if Link got even the least bit mad at someone, but this! She could sense his desire for seeing blood in his eyes, so she took a shaky step back.

Link raised his sword, its blade glowing blood red. With eyes as blank as the honorable knight he once was, he took a swift step forward, and disappeared.

Zeltra and Ganon looked to their left and right for any sign of the Hero of Winds, but to no avail. The evil black-haired girl smirked evilly, letting out a short laughter before feeling the flat side of the cold, silver blade being pushed to her neck.

Link appeared behind her, his free hand around her waist as his other held the sword to her throat. A grin curled on his once blank face, pupils returning to normal.

"You ready?" he asked lowly.

Zeltra gulped, the lump causing her throat to get closer to the blade and make a small cut appear. As the droplet of blood slipped down the side of the slanted sword, Link softly licked it off. He quickly turned Zeltra around, lightly pushing his lips against hers.

The girl's blood-colored eyes widened at this sudden movement, feeling the boy's tongue slip into her mouth. She couldn't move, but for some reason, she didn't want to. A tingling feeling over came her body, this feeling going down her spine as she shivered slightly.

Her black hair changed back into its blonde color, and those red eyes went back to their normal soft blue. Those tired hues of hers closed as she leaned into the kiss. This was her own way of letting him know she was OK now.

Blushing, Link backed away, releasing the girl from her pleasurable prison. He watched as the Storm Spear's dark color changed into a bright yellow and white, and a smile crept upon his face.

"Tetra... It's really you..." he whispered softly, staring into those ocean blue eyes.

A short nod was his answer as the girl's sparkling smile dazzled him in a daze of happiness. Link forced himself forward, hugging the girl he had sought to save all this time. A half of his goal has been reached; all that was left was to be rid of the final piece.

He let her go, his face going serious as he turned to glare at his nemesis, Ganondorf. Once again, his calmed self turned into anger as he took his sword and advanced on the tall man of the Gerudo.

Ganon gulped, backing away. The way he looked now, you'd think he really _was_ a scared and defenseless old man! A grin of anger curled on Link's face as he jumped up to attack. Slashing at Ganon obliquely from the right side strongly, he shouted.

"That's for trying to take my land again!!"

He slashed him again, but from the left. "And that's for killing Rown!!"

With the sword glowing bright white in the strongest type of anger, he took a slight glance at it. Swirling around his sword was a gust of grey wind, but it mattered not. He jumped up again and sliced Ganon clear through the heart.

"And that was for taking and changing Tetra!!"

Ganondorf then stuttered with a slight grin of defeat, eyes slowly closing as he whispered these last and final words. "You... win..."

Tetra raised her Storm Spear, lightning flashing out of it and reached the blade of the sword. It activated the swirling winds, and it appeared as if a Lightning Hurricane Spin was being pulled off.

Ganon's death was a quiet one as his body disintegrated in the strong blast of the attack, and peace was finally restored to the land of Trirule.

Link fell to the ground on his knees, holding his sword in the same position he had when he killed Ganon. Blinking, he heard a cheer from behind him. Just as he turned to see what it was, he felt someone throw themselves onto his back. He fell forward, careful to quickly throw his sword out of the way before doing so.

Tetra laughed excitedly, hugging him from behind.

"They're finally gone!"

Link smiled, seeing the black color of her dress suddenly change to pink, the color Princess Zelda always wore. A chuckle left his lips as he pushed the girl off of him, turning over on his back and staring at the now clearing up sky.

"Yeah..." he whispered blissfully. _'Rown... I've finally avenged you, my friend... Your sword stands honorable in its new form, and Ganon and Gornon are gone. Surely there is nothing more I have left to do now...'_

Then the last thing Rown said popped into his mind. _'Rezu...-chan... Tell her that... I... loved her...'_ A grin spread on his face; he never _did_ see an ice-colored enemy out there. Perhaps Rezu was still alive! He'd go and find out for himself once he got his strength back.

Tetra lay beside him, hugging his arm. "Thank you so much, Link... For saving me from staying as Zeltra..."

"Anytime, Tetra... Anytime..."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Rezu:** All right! What'd ya think? I bet ya thought this would be the ending, right? Well... WRONG!!! That is 100 percent wrong! You'll see what I mean next time...


	10. A New Destination

**The Legend of Zelda**

**Clashing Swords**

**By Rezu-chan**

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Rezu: **Oh yeah! I finally got Chapter 10 done!

**Tetra:** Nice! Now we can see what happens! Being truthful, I thought Chapter 9 would end it after Link saved me...

**Rezu:** Haahaa... Now you can see what I've got in store for you and Link!

**Disclaimer:** Rezu-chan does not own LoZ: WW, or any of the characters in the games. The only things she owns are the setting of **Trirule**, and the characters: Gornon, Rown, and the Fairies.

**Rezu:** Start the Chapter! Chapter 10!

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

**Time to Move On!**

**A New Destination

* * *

**

The Black Haven's dead-looking cover began to disappear, and the tainted water of the Fairies Fountain began to lose its evil. Tetra and Link smiled as the glittering fairies reappeared from the dark depths of the blackened tree.

The happy laughing of the Great Fairy could be heard, her form appearing as she turned round and round. When she stopped, she smiled and sat in an invisible chair.

"You've done it... You've saved us all..." she spoke, but then frowned and looked out over the forest. "... But your work is not yet done..."

Link's excited face changed into a puzzled look. With a tilt of his head, he asked.

"What?! But I killed Gornon! _We_ killed Ganon! I saved Tetra from staying as Zeltra! What Have I Left To Do?!"

The Great Fairy sighed, shaking her head. "One of my own has gone against us... It seems as if Gornon's evil charm might have gotten to her..."

"One of your own...?" Tetra asked, blinking in thought.

"You must both go now! The evil hides within the Fukai Mori no Doragon, the Deep Forest of Dragons. To reach this destination, you must go through the Dragons' Mountains once more." Spoke the Great Fairy. "Once you've gotten to the Forest, be aware that danger may lurk in every corner."

Link smiled with determination. "Not to worry, o Great Queen of Fairies. Nothing; and I mean _nothing_ can be worse than Ganon and Gornon fighting along side each other! Besides, we have the blessings of the 3 Golden Goddesses!"

"Haahaa... You truly _are_ the Courageous Hero of Winds... Good luck, Hero! And this time, I'll allow the Princess to accompany you."

Tetra smiled excitedly, hugging Link tightly. "Yaay! I don't have to be cooped up in this forest with nothing to do!"

The Great Fairy laughed as she began to minimize and spin around; she was gone.

Link pulled out of the hug and backed away, bowing and extending a hand in front of his girlfriend.

"Shall we, my Princess?"

Tetra giggled, placing her pink-gloved hand in his brown-gloved one with a nod.

"Onward, then!" the boy exclaimed, pulling out a small green glass ball.

It began to glow on the inside, the energy inside of it making them disappear, and reappear at the cavern Link, Rown, and Mezu had stayed at while journeying through the Dragons' Mountains.

* * *

Link grinned, looking around to see that not a lot had changed from his last visit. Unsheathing his Steel Sword, Link held it over his right shoulder and walked on down the dusty dirt trail with Tetra following him from behind.

"Link? Isn't this where you guys first encountered Ganon and Gornon for the first time in two years?" Tetra asked, blinking as she looked all around her curiously.

Link nodded, grinning sadly before saying, "Heh... Sure was... And also where Rown fought one of his last battles."

Tetra frowned, looking down at the ground as she continued to follow. "I'm so sorry, Link... I didn't mean to... kill Rown..."

Link stopped and turned, looking straight at his girlfriend with his usual gentle smile. "It's all right, Tetra... It wasn't your fault... It was Ganon's and Gornon's... Just as much as Fate's fault..."

Tetra blinked in confusion, tilting her head slightly.

"Heh..." Link mumbled, closing his eyes before speaking again, "... Do you know why they call it Fate, Tetra...? They call it Fate because they know it can't be changed... And that's what happened... We can't change what happened, so we have to put it behind us."

Tetra nodded sadly, following him in the walk again. This time, she caught up to his side and took his hand into hers.

Link blinked, looking at her with a slight blush. Wasn't this how they first started to get closer? When they first came to Trirule... When they first went to the Black Haven and defeated that Bokoblin who broke Link's Hero's Sword? This memory flew into both of their minds, and the couple smiled at each other before continuing on.

* * *

The Fukai Mori no Doragon soon came into view from where Tetra and Link walked, its blue-green and green colors standing out perfectly from the rocky area of the Dragons' Mountains. The two walked on, reaching the forest in a mere few minutes.

Link sighed, slouching a bit as he walked nearer to the forest.

_Link..._

He straightened up abruptly, eyes wide with suspicion _and_ surprise. He definitely wasn't expecting to hear a voice call his name! He then looked to Tetra.

"Did... you just say my name?"

"Huh? No..."

Link gulped, looking back to the forest. "Well... if it wasn't you... then something in there... is calling me..."

"You sure you still want to go in, Link? It's getting kind of freaky..." Tetra pointed out, a worried look on her face.

Link shook his head quickly, grinning with determination. His eyes looked as if they were on fire.

"Of course not! Come on, let's go in!"

With that, he swung his sword from his shoulder in his right hand to the front of him, ready for anything that might pop up.

So the two walked into the forest, unaware of what may be hidden within. Link would be ready though, and Tetra had magic and her Lightning Spear. It seemed as if the two would make it just fine... but could they possibly be ready for what lies in waiting on the other side of the Fukai Mori no Doragon?

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Rezu: **I'm sorry to report that nobody wanted to do the ending notes with me... But oh well! Here's a little clue for the next chapter... An old friend shall appear... and a fight will brew! Be ready for the next exciting chapter of LoZ: Clashing Swords! The next chapter's gonna be exciting! So don't miss it!


	11. Dragon of Ice

**The Legend of Zelda**

**Clashing Swords**

**By Rezu-chan

* * *

**

**Author's Notes:**

**Rezu: **OK! This chapter's gonna rock! Be ready for a great chapter, Readers!

**Rown: **.::is tied to a chair, seriously trying to get out::. Let Me Out of Here!!

**Rezu:** Later, Rown! Now, how about that Disclaimer?

**Rown:** .::growls, blushing furious::.

**Disclaimer:** Rezu-chan does **_not_** own LoZ: WW or any of the characters in the game. The only things she just happens to own are the fic, the setting of Trirule, and the a few characters that go by the names of Gornon, Zeltra, Rezu, and Rown.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

**Icy Depths of the Dragons' Deep Forest**

**The Dragon of Ice**

* * *

Link looked in every direction he knew existed, cautiously entering the forest in hopes of leaving alive. It _was_ a tad spooky, but that wouldn't stop him. He _was_ going to find that traitor and destroy them for the Fairy Queen. It was the only way to truly fulfill his Destiny.

Tetra held her Lightning Spear at her side, watching closely so she didn't even slightly poke Link. Even if that little tiny poke occurred, the so-called 'attack' would still electrocute him. This happened earlier on the way through the mountains, but she'd learned her lesson. You have to watch your weapon before you kill somebody.

Laughing at this thought, she didn't even notice that Link had stopped. Turning around, she walked up to him.

"What's wrong?"

"Didn't you hear that?" Link asked, eyes narrowed.

There was a crack of a twig, and Link's head immediately turned to face forward. They were near the center of the forest, where for sure the evil would be. Villains seem to have a liking to the middle of areas for some unknown reason.

With his sword held out in front of him with both hands, he slowly walked forward. If he needed protecting, he'd quickly turn around and use the shield on his back without having to grab it.

By hacking at a few tree limbs, they came upon an old and tall tree. It looked oddly familiar to the two. It seemed to have a face, too; was it just them, or was it smiling at them?

"Link... Zelda..." it murmured lazily, its huge mouth moving slightly.

The two's memories flickered once they heard the tree talk. In Link's mind, he remembered an old tree he had helped save at one point in time... But this point in time was a long time ago... in his _last_ life.

"Th-The Great Deku Tree?" he whispered uncertainly.

The tree smiled, but then its face seemed to fade away. Link and Tetra blinked, looking at each other with confused looks.

"You saw that, right? You heard him, didn't you?" they asked each other in unison.

The two nodded at each other, but then a huge gust of wind began to occur. Struggling to stay on their feet, they could hear the faint sound of flapping wings.

With tightly shut eyes, Link slowly opened one and looked up at the sky. What he saw was almost impossible! He opened both of his eyes wide in surprise at the sight.

It was an ice-colored Dragon!

'_Th-That's impossible... Dragons died out a long time ago!'_ he thought.

The dragon roared loudly, flapping its large wings before landing its huge self slowly on top of the tree that the two Hylians had seen the Great Deku Tree in.

Tetra's eyes widened at this sight, taking a step forward.

"No! The Great Deku Tree!!" she shouted, taking her Lightning Spear and pointing it at the ice-colored dragon.

Electricity was being built up in the blade, and then it was all released in a blast of light. The attack was sent straight at the dragon before it could even touch the poor tree.

With a roar of surprise and shock, the dragon landed on the tree exactly behind the Deku Tree. It took loud steps forward as it neared the tree.

"No! You stay away from the Great Deku Tree!!" Tetra shouted, running around to the back of the tree so she could see the dragon. "Back OFF!!"

Another wave of lightning was sent at the winged beast, making it roar again. This time, it wasn't sent back. Apparently, the blast wasn't as powerful when it was standing on the ground than when it was flying in the air.

The Dragon took another step forward, opening its mouth and letting an icy beam out of its mouth. Tetra spun around, and in a burst of green energy, she disappeared. She then reappeared beside Link on the other side of the tree. She had used Farore's Wind, just as Link had back at the Black Haven to get the two back to the Dragons' Mountains.

Unfortunately, the Tree had gotten hit by the beam, the result getting it frozen in a huge block of ice.

Tetra glared at the dragon, running back around and trying another Lightning Blast. It did no better than the last time she'd done it.

Link ran to her side, Steel Sword ready and in hand. He ran forward, jumping from tree to tree and doing a final flip in the air from the highest one he jumped from. He brought his Steel Sword high over his head as he stabbed it into the dragon's scaly side.

As he fell down toward the ground, he held onto the sword, making a huge gash in the dragon's _wingpit_.

Once he was close enough to the ground, he pulled out the sword and did a forward roll in mid-air and landing on his feet. Link then looked up at the monster, seeing it roaring in pain as its red blood spilt out of it.

He was about to start laughing, but then the dragon let out an Ice Blast at _him_. Yelling, he ran out of the way, just barely making it out of the way of the attack by mere inches. A huge cocoon on ice was all that was left in the spot where he once stood.

'_Glad that wasn't me...'_ he gulped, turning around and getting ready to attack again.

It was then that he noticed something, it was a mark on the dragon's forehead. The mark looked very familiar to him, like a glass ball with a blue flame on the inside. It then hit him.

'_Wait a minute... Rezu uses those kinds of attacks!'_

The dragon roared again, a ball of energy appeared in its open mouth. It looked crystallized and glassy with a fire inside of it. Link panicked, running around from where he stood again, forward rolling to go faster. Once he reached Tetra behind the tree, he shouted.

"Tetra! It's Rezu!"

"What?! What are you talking about?!"

"That Dragon is Rezu!" Link repeated more clearly. "I don't know how, but I know it's her!"

"But... that just can't be... Rezu-chan's a Fairy..."

"Correction... _Half_ Fairy..."

Tetra's eyes went wide. "What?"

"Rezu-chan was just a mere half fairy, her other half was human. It was unfortunate, but true."

"Then she would be human right now... But how'd she turn into a Dragon?"

"We'll find out soon enough..."


	12. No More Words

**The Legend of Zelda**

**Clashing Swords**

**By Rezu-chan

* * *

**

**Author's Notes:**

**Rezu:** Haahaa! This'll more than probably be my favorite chapter of all the ones I've written!

**Rown:** .::blinks, still tied to the chair::. And why's that?

**Rezu:** Because I'm gonna put something _very_ romantic in it...

**Rown:** .::sighs sadly::. Let me guess... Link/Tetra, right?

**Rezu:** Not only them, Rown-kun!

**Rown:** .::blinks::. Wha? There _are_ _no_ other pairings! Come on! What are you going to do?!

**Rezu:** Haahaa! You'll find out soon enough, Rown-kun... .::looks to the Readers::. You guys all ready know whom I own and what I don't! So I won't bother with the Disclaimer this time... Besides! This is that last chapter! So just start the fic all ready!

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

**No More Words**

**The Final Chapter

* * *

**

Link glared up at the dragon he thought to be the Fairy of Ice, Rezu-chan. Though he knew Tetra thought he was crazy, he knew it for a fact. The fairy had somehow been turned into the evil dragon she was now. It was then that he remembered what the Great Fairy had told him.

_One of my own has gone against us... It seems as if Gornon's evil charm might have gotten to her..._

Fear struck through him as he also remembered what Rown had told him before he died.

_Rezu... -chan... Tell her that... I... loved her..._

He was able to save and protect Tetra, yes, but saving Rezuna? It was hard enough keeping Tetra out of trouble! How on earth was Link going to help Rezu out of _this_ mess? The childish little fairy must have gotten captured and turned into what she was now. It was a real pity, really... She was just _too_ naïve to do anything to stop Gornon from changing her.

His sword dripped with the blood from the gash he'd given her. He couldn't believe that he'd done that to one of his own friends... Link also wondered if it'd happen again after all this is done.

Shaking his head to clear his mind, he tried to focus on the matter at hand. He had to somehow save Rezuna from this form she was in, but how? He was suddenly struck with a small idea.

'_What if I try to slash her again...?'_

His eyes widened at this thought. What in the world was he thinking?! Did he truly want to kill his own friend? Or could this thought actually help? Sighing, he mumbled as he ran forward again. His Steel Sword was ready to stab again; its blade was bright silver now.

Tetra was surprised at Link's decision of action, why would he hurt Rezu again when he'd finally figured out that it was she? Tetra really didn't understand this, but nonetheless, she was ready to go in when Link needed her help.

Link took his same route, doing another flip in the air and slashing at Rezu's face this time. Rezu easily avoided by moving her crane-like neck out of the way. Link yelled as he fell, barely able to land into a forward roll. At this same time, he hurt his neck. He could still move and all, but man, did it hurt!

He quickly got to his feet, running off to the exit/entrance of the forest. A smirk settled itself on his face as he did so. Tetra soon caught up with him.

"What are you doing?!"

"I'm trying to lure her back into the Dragons' Mountains! I've got a plan!"

Tetra made a firm look, nodding. Like a good girlfriend should, she followed her boyfriend to wherever he needed to go.

* * *

Link and Tetra stopped at the Cavern, Link turning and holding his Steel Sword in a readied stance. The look he was making seemed to scream out the words _'You're going down!'_

Tetra giggled silently to herself, she could just tell by that face. But almost instantly, she became serious. She needed to be since this would probably decide it all. Who will die and who will live? Can Link save Rezu in this area? And what _is_ his plan anyway?

All of these questions stirred in her head, but she shook them away as she watched the Dragon approach.

Rezu roared again, shooting the glass ball out again. It just barely missed the cavern by _one_ yard! Link took a deep breath, hoping that his next move could finish this battle. He charged forward at a fast speed, yelling out as he did so.

Rezu's dragon eyes were set on the Hero of Winds, her pupils changing into slits right away. A scaly grin appeared on her monstrous form's face as the boy came forward at an increasing speed every second.

Link narrowed his eyes, jumping up at the highest he could with his sword held over his shoulder with both of his hands. As he flew through the air toward Rezu's face, he knew he'd make the shot. Unfortunately for him, Rezu grabbed him in one of her scaly claws.

Link's eyes widened in surprise, he couldn't read that move! He was stuck there in Rezu's fingers, unable to move. He could see Rezu looking at his surprised look and smirking right at him. With his eyes still wide, he wondered what would happen next.

Rezu's mouth opened wide, he could see an Ice Blast being prepared, and a good one for that matter! He gulped, closing his eyes tightly as he shook in fear.

"This is... the end for me..." he whispered quietly to himself.

Before Rezu could release the blast, she roared in pain for some unknown reason. Link opened one eye instantly, looking up, only to find a golden arrow sticking out of her nose. Electric sparks flew all over this arrow, and then he got to thinking, who shot that?

He turned his head, seeing a boy in a yellow tunic like his sitting on a high boulder. He held his strung bow in one hand, while the other held another arrow. His lightning blonde hair blew slowly in the wind, and those soft blue eyes flashed as he figured out that he had been noticed. A small grin appeared on his face.

"Been a while... Hasn't it, Link?" the boy asked.

Link's surprised and confused face quickly changed to an excited smiling look. An old fire was lit once more in his eyes, he was complete the minute he saw the boy again. It was his best friend come back from the dead.

"... Ro-Rown...? Rown! I can't believe it! You're alive!"

Rown closed his eyes, snickering quietly to himself. "Believe what you want... I'm here to assist you, my friend..."

Rown then got to his feet, readying the arrow. Once the sparks began to fly on the arrowhead, he released it with precision in his aim. The arrow hit Rezu's fingers, causing her to drop Link.

Link rolled once he reached the ground, feeling the pain in his neck yet again, however, he ignored it. Smiling, he ran to the bottom of that cliff, watching as Rown slid down the side and landed beside him.

"Ready for another battle together, Link?" Rown asked, holding out his free hand.

Link nodded, taking the boy's hand and shaking it. "Let's go then..."

Rown jumped back up the cliff, and Link followed after him. Once they reached the top, Rown readied one more arrow, aiming at the glass ball on Rezu's forehead.

Link stood still, his eyes closed. His Steel Sword's blade was glowing brightly white again, just like before. Except this time, the white wasn't in anger. A smile spread on his face once the blade was ready. He ran and jumped off of the cliff and straight over to Rezu.

His eyes narrowed when he saw her reach out to grab him in mid-air, but he immediately let out a Spin Attack. When he was sure Rezu would be stunned for a moment or two, he shouted as he landed on the branch of a tree.

"Now Rown! Shoot It!!"

"Right!" Rown replied, pointing it at the glass ball one more time, "Let my aim... be true..."

He let go of the arrow, letting it fly off with all of his strength attached. The swift arrow quickly hit the glass ball, making it crack. It then broke in millions of tiny pieces.

Rezu the Dragon roared in pain and defeat, the huge body becoming still after a few moments. From the glass ball came the girl of whom everyone knew of Rezuna: Fairy of Ice, but now, she was a human like Rown. Her body had been turned into that awful monster, but her spirit was secure inside of the ball.

Rezu: Magician of Ice's spirit smiled down at Link, speaking in an unearthly echo.

"_Thank you..."_

"You're welcome, Rezuna..." Link spoke softly, smiling. "But you must place your thanks upon Rown... For he is your true hero..."

Rezu turned, eyes widening at the sight of a smiling Rown. The boy had hung his bow back on his back and was now leaning on a rock wall. His arms were crossed as he stared back at the girl.

Rezu's surprised look changed into a smile as tears formed in her eyes. She flew out toward him, hugging him while laughing happily.

Rown laughed as well, hugging her back. He buried his face in her long, dark blue hair, happy that he'd freed her from Gornon's evil prison.

"_Rown-kun... I can't believe it's you!"_

"_Believe it, Rezu-chan... I'm here with you, and I always will be..."_ the Dead Master of Storms spoke, looking at her softly in the eye. _"And that is because... I love you..."_

Rezu's tears began to pour out of her eyes as she replied.

"_I love you, too, Rown... So... So much..."_

She got on her tiptoes and kissed him softly on the lips, smiling at him afterward. A confused look appeared on her face when she saw him looking flustered and blushing brightly, but she just smiled and laughed.

Link walked over to Tetra, feeling her lean on his shoulder as they watched Rown and Rezu depart to the beautiful place in the sky. The two smiled, knowing that even though Rown and Rezu were gone from _this_ world, it doesn't mean that they'll be gone from _their_ world and hearts.

Link smiled down at Tetra, putting his arms around her.

"It's finally over... It's all over, Tetra... And if it's not... I hope to wait another 2 years before starting this again..."

Tetra nodded, leaning her head on his chest as she listened to his heart beating. A smile appeared on her face when she looked up into his face.

Link bent down, his lips meeting with hers.

**_I Promise that I will always stay by your side..._**

_**No matter what the cost, and don't think that I've lied.**_

_**This Promise is one that I will keep...**_

_**This Promise I'll remember even in my sleep.**_

_**It's because of these words that I'll stay here.**_

_**I won't always be kept hidden in the rear.**_

_**Now... I can't say anymore... No More Words...**_

**The End**


End file.
